nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Ninka
Character First Name: Ninka Character Last Name: Nara IMVU Username: NinkaNara Nickname: (optional) Age: 10 Date of Birth: 01/13/191 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Amegakurian '' '''Height:' 4'5" Weight: 95 lbs Blood Type: AB Occupation: Ninja - Student Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Ninka nara is a smart but hesetent person, he likes rainy days and long walks and he alwase looks forward to the future. he never stops thinking about becomeing a strong shnobi, he can be goofy but when the time comes he gets focused without a second thought. he likes sweets and eats healthy most of the time, he alwase looks to the upper class ninja in hopes of gaining there respect and teachings and someday, he will fight side by side with them. lastly he can be a free sprit when he is alone and no one is around, ninka has a strong heart and a good way with words and never turns away anyone with a sad heart. he is hard working and never wants to give in to defeat no matter how hard he trains his butt off, and he can be a bit of a book nerd he loves to read on the history of grate heros { kakashi gaden and all four wars ect.} his favorit thing is to eat on his down time is apples. he can be silent thats only becouse he is thinking deaply of the next day ahead to better prepare him self for what it may bring. Behaviour: ' ''smart, gutsy , clever , sometimes a pain , doesnt know when enough is enough, can sometimes be goofy, eats lots of apples, has lazy days, plays a lot of chest alone, verry good awareness for a 10 year old '''Nindo: (optional) " to be the brightest and sweetest apple on the farm" Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Nara clan Ninja Class: ' ''Academy student '''Element One: Element Two: Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Intelligence Weaknesses: Medical Jutsu Chakra color: Green Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique- E Rank Allies: Amegakure Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information 10 years ago ninka naru was born, his mother nearly died after he was born. she left the village after nika was the age of 3 leaveing only ninka and his father there in the village she left for resons unknown to them . ninka's father who didnt want ninka to become a ninja becouse he only saw the danger in it he forbid ninka to become a ninja, smoko nara is his father who saw a gift that his son had as most nara clan mimbers have as he watched his son grow he wanted him to follow his dreams, and he finally told ninka why he think his mother left the village. he told him about the apples they shaired when he was younger and now that ninka is 10 he has a dream to find his mother some day and show here how grate a ninja he will come to be. ninka's father smoko is tough on ninka and wants him to make good grades and become a shonobi grater then his ansesters ever where not only in power but in heart as well. and now today is the day ninka will join the ninja acadamy and begain his journy twords his dreams. Roleplaying Library: Ninka Training: Day One 6/11/15 Ninka's First day at Academy 6/9/15 Ninka Nara- Academy RP 102 Ninka Training: Day Two 6/13/15 Approved by: Kagato - 6/5/15